William did 44 push-ups at night. Michael did 19 push-ups in the evening. How many more push-ups did William do than Michael?
Solution: Find the difference between William's push-ups and Michael's push-ups. The difference is $44 - 19$ push-ups. $44 - 19 = 25$.